


Rio: A Pokemon Adventure

by xjreno



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Multiple Partners, Reverse Rape, Romance, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjreno/pseuds/xjreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a boy who takes a different path on the journey of Pokemon. Having mysteriously been transformed into a Riolu, Rio must find a way to turn himself back to human. And along the way, he'll face an adventure full of action, plot and sex. But mostly sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio: A Pokemon Adventure

"Huff," Rio panted as he finally finished moving the crates. It was tough moving to this new town what with all the stuff his hoarder of a mom likes to keep. From spare clothes and mattresses to antique and rusty objects, his mother had it all. Even with the help of the Machamps, there was WAYY too much junk to move to the new home.  
"Good work, Rio!" his mother shouted out at him from the doorway of the house. "Come in for a break!"  
"Coming!"

Rio was a young boy who was just about to start his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Sounds familiar? That's because everybody does that. Rio was just about to start his journey when his mother had the genius idea to move, and Rio of course, HAD to help his mother migrate her arsenal of rubbish.  
They had moved to the town of Redlyn, which was definitely not where anyone wanted to start an adventure. High-leveled Pokemon roam the streets here. Wild Arcanine, Milotic and even Dragon type Pokemon were often seen here. Redlyn was a town chock full of wonder and ancient stuff and his mother, being a ruin fanatic (and rare items hoarder) just needed to move here.  
Rio wasn't too concerned. As Redlyn was an island, he'd just take the ship off to the mainland where Pokemon weren't as strong there.

However, Rio had one problem. He himself did not feel like going on an adventure.

As Rio ate the egg and toast his mother had cooked up, his meal was interrupte-  
"RIOOOOOOO!!"  
*Ahem.* His meal was interruped by the sound of a girl calling for him and barging into his house with no concern to privacy. It was Rio's good friend and unrequited crush Monica.  
"Whaaaghh--KOFF KOFF!" Rio chocked on his food. He did not expect to see her again. She had already left on her adventure a good 2 or 3 months before when Rio was still unmotivated to go on his own adventure. And now she's here, a Pokemon Trainer with badges under her belt.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
"That's what I should be asking! How come you're not on your journey yet?" retorted Monica. "Come on, it's about time already!"  
"Well, I'm... thinking about it.." Rio responded uncertainly. "But I asked first. What are you doing here?"  
Monica sighed, "I can't believe you haven't even begun yet. I happened to be in the area and I saw you from afar. I'm going to challenge the Gym here y'know!"  
"Ahh, I see... Great~"  
"Come on, show some enthusiasm!" she huffed. "Lopunny!"  
"Loppunn~!" it cried as Monica released it from the Pokeball.

In truth, Rio couldn't be bothered about Pokemon battles. Pokemon battling one another and knocking each other out, Rio did not like it one bit. And the whole Gotta Ketchum All thing was greedy and didn't look after the ecosystem. Plus, being Pokemon Master is overrated.  
"Heyy," Monica started.  
"Yeah?" Rio replied as he watched the Lopunny hop curiously around the house.  
"Don't you want to go out and see the world? Make new friends, see new sights and get to know knew Pokemon?"  
Lopunny looked over at Rio as he just remained silent. He couldn't bear to tell his crush how he actually felt. It was too embarassing.  
"... FINE THEN! WHATEVER!" shouted Monica as she stormed out of the house.  
"Loppuu~" Lopunny touched his arm caringly before turning away and following her trainer.  
Rio just sat there, hurt and sad.

 

* * *

 

That night, Rio sat alone atop a grassy hill nearby. He looked up at the twinkling night stars and shuddered in the cold.  
"Wish I was a Pokemon. Then I wouldn't have to go through this," he said through gritted teeth.  
*Twinkle*  
He looked up to see a shooting star fly by far away in space. He held himself in the cold and decided it was time to go on his adventure.

Rio's mother wasn't home that night. Probably busy in the ruins, excavating and exploring. Oh well, Rio thought. Never liked goodbyes anyway. He wrote a note telling his mother that he was finally going on his adventure, grabbed his Running Shoes and Bag, and walked out the door.  
*THUD*  
As Rio walked out the door he accidentally tripped on a stone, falling right into a crate outside the house. *CRASH~!*  
The cheaply made crate shattered and Rio fell in a heap of junk. "Owwie. Great start to a journey," Rio complained, head and body in junk.  
Suddenly, there was a glow coming from Rio's hand. Confused, Rio looked and saw that he was holding a peculiar ball. It was pulsating and glowing in his hand and the pulse seemed to be getting faster and faster.  
"Whoah!" Rio shouted as he jumped back and let go of the ball, thinking it was a bomb when it burst into a bright flash of light that blinded him.

"Ugh," Rio groaned as he pulled himself back together. He could barely adjust his eyes after that bright flash subsided but he could see that someone was approaching. Someone? No, something. It was brown and furry and had really large ears.  
"Who's there?" Rio asked, his eyes still unfocused.  
"Are you okay? I heard some noise and I found you crashed in a pile of wood. Come on, can you walk? People are gonna punish you for breaking that crate. We better run."  
"No, it's OK the crate belon-" Rio started but was pulled and brought to the back of his house.  
"Shh, hear that?"

Rio could hear some movement going on in front of his house.  
"Whoah who broke this? Geez we better find the culprit. The Pokemon here really need to be taught a lesson sometimes."  
"But it looks like it already made a break for it. Better tell the Missus who lives here. I think she's at the ruins," Rio heard as the sounds of footsteps faded away.  
"Now aren't you glad you weren't caught?" asked the gentle voice that had dragged him here.  
"It doesn't really ma-" Rio stopped as he looked at his saviour. It was Monica's Lopunny. Except way bigger than she should be. In fact, she was taller than he was, which is impossible.

"So tell me, what's a little Riolu like you doing here? No, more importantly, how are you going to repay me?" Lopunny asked with a gleam in her eye.  
"Wait wha?" Rio said confused at the sudden turn of progress in the story, as Lopunny crawled on all fours towards him.  
"Come on, don't be shy~" chided Lopunny as she crawled towards him enticingly and gently caressed Rio's face.  
She huffed in his ear which sent a shudder of anticipation down his spine. Rio felt something stirr in his groin and noticed that he was naked. Was he really getting hot for a Pokemon? More importantly, why was he naked and what is going on?  
"Oh don't worry little Riolu. I'll be gentle," Lopunny said as her hand trailed from Rio's face, caressing down his black chest and towards his furry crotch.  
"Hold on. Wha? Why?"  
"I like cute little Riolus," Lopunny responded as she rubbed on his member.  
"Ohh," Rio moaned, feeling the touch of a female for the first time.  
"Looks like somebody's enjoying this, hmm?" Lopunny chided as she started to rub with increasing speed. Rio could feel himself getting hot and was fully erect before this Lopunny.  
"Aww, what a cute thing you have here~" Lopunny continued to rub it, this time going up and down the shaft, eliciting another moan from Rio. She moved slowly and purposefully, up and down Rio's member and he could feel precum leaking out from the tip.  
"No, stop... Ah!... I can't... with Pokemon..."  
"Hmm, what are you talking about little Riolu?" she asked as she continued to work on his member. Now softly rubbing the tip with her furry paws. "We're from the same Egg Group. We're compatible."  
Lopunny's gentle touch along with her soft fur was too much for Rio too handle. He felt himself nearing climax as she moved her hand with loving affection.  
"Lopunn... Stop! Ah!" Rio protested as she continued the treatment and looked him in the eye. She slowed down the process just enough to bring him close to the edge but not enough.  
"Are you sureeeee?" she teased, as Rio's face was flustered and red. He wanted to come. Badly. He was so close and yet Lopunny was teasing him. Bringing him so close and then stopping. Slowly tormenting him and bringing him oh so close to orgasm. He couldn't take it.  
"No... Please... I mean... I want to come!"  
Lopunny giggled and winked at him before bringing up the pace. Brushing the tip of his member with her furry paw whilst stroking the shaft up and down with the other, Rio was brought to climax in an instant.

"Ahhh!" Rio cried as he released jets of cum into Lopunny's soft furry paw. Covering her beautiful fur with his dirty stain, he came again and again from all the teasing he received.  
Lopunny gave a seductive smile as she showed Rio her paw, now covered in drooping white semen. She gave him a suggestive pose and gave her paw a lick, swallowing some of his thick, virile spunk.  
"I think I deserve a bit more, don't you think?" Lopunny purred as she straddled Rio.  
"Wait, wha?"  
"Hush, little Riolu. I'll take care of you," she said as she positioned herself directly above his manhood. With one hand, she guided Rio's still hard dick towards the entrance of her pussy. Rio could feel how wet she was and her love juices just oozed onto his member. Rio shuddered with excitement and anticipation. Lopunny saw the look in his eyes and gave him another seductive smile.  
"Time to eat."  
Lopunny slid down and Rio's manhood was completely swallowed up by Lopunny's pussy. The feeling was intense. It was warm and wet, and he felt his penis being crushed in the tightness of the Lopunny's sex.  
"Ah! Ah~" Both Lopunny and Rio moaned as they entered one another. It was Rio's first time and he was doing it with a Lopunny. Monica's Lopunny! As this crossed his mind he was overcome by the sense of immorality and guilt of the act, but with Lopunny riding him up and down, he could not stop himself from moaning.  
"Yes! Yes little Riolu! Harder! Faster!" Lopunny moaned as she rode him with increasing fervor. At this point, Rio was flat on his back and was numb from pleasure. He could not even move and just laid there as Lopunny took full control of him. Rio could hear the sounds of their sex clearly through the silent night and he was doing it right behind his own house. He had the deepest blush and Lopunny was staring down at him all this time.  
Lopunny continued to moan "Mmmmm! Aahhn!" and began to fasten the joyride as Rio felt himself once again nearing climax.  
"Lopunny!"  
"Yes little Riolu! Yes! Come for me!" she shouted as she leaned down and kissed him full in the mouth, bringing him over the edge and cumming deep within Lopunny's womb.  
"MMmmhmmm" groaned Rio as he came while being in deep kiss with Lopunny. He could feel waves of pleasure wash over him as he got lost in Lopunny's beautiful eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lopunny giggled as she washed herself clean. "Really, you were a human? That's hard to believe, little Riolu."  
"It's true! Why won't you believe me!" Rio protested.  
They were at a nearby spring, complete with a small waterfall and grassy floral sorroundings. It was in the morning and they were washing off the residue of yesterday's escapade. Having slept covered in love juices and spunk, their fur was all messed up and naughtily stained.  
"Well, I think you're much cuter as a Riolu" Lopunny cooed, reddening Rio's cheeks. She walked up to him in the shallow water, embracing him and asked, "So what are you going to do now, little Riolu?"  
"It's obvious isn't it? I'm going to find a way to become human again!"  
"Ahh... Does that mean you didn't enjoy your time as a Pokemon?" she winked at him.  
"Eh? Wha?" Rio stuttered.  
Lopunny giggled "Just teasing you!"  
"It's not funny."  
"Of course not" she played. "But if you change your mind... I'm here~"  
And with that, Lopunny gave him a little peck on the forehead before SLAPPING him with both hands.  
Rio flinched and fell backwards in the water. "Puaah! What was that for?" he exclaimed as he brought himself out of the water only to find that Lopunny was already gone, leaving only a sweet scent of bunny in the air. Breathing in her fragrance, Rio once again realised something.  
"I just did it with Monica's... Lopunny. And that was my first time too..."  
Conflicted and confused, Rio looked at his reflection in the water. 100% authentic Riolu. There was no way he would be recognized as a human. He didn't hate being a Pokemon, in fact didn't he wish for it the night before? Nevertheless, Rio did not know what to do and did the only thing he could do.

H̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶P̶o̶k̶e̶m̶o̶n̶.̶  
F̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶.̶  
Maybe a bit of both.


End file.
